theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 7, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:03 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:17 Flower1470 hey silly sup peep @peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONg4SK39-Kg 6:17 Dragonian King heeeey lily lily check this out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVLStbY8IAA conclusion: you find weird stuff on youtube 6:21 Flower1470 oh my goodness what am i listening to 6:21 Loving77 Why did you link me that song Lily? 6:22 Flower1470 i thought you liked that song? 6:22 Loving77 I do :P 6:22 Flower1470 SILLY THIS IS WEIRD 6:22 Dragonian King i agree apparently "nightcore" is a really popular thing cuz theres tons of songs like that lol i like to imagine bakura and yami as little kids singing that cuz, it just makes sense 6:23 Flower1470 @Peep I knew you liked it and I stumbled across it and thought of you 6:23 Loving77 awww 6:23 Flower1470 @Silly you cant take Atem seriously like that 6:23 Dragonian King ^ why is kawaita sakebi so weird 6:28 Flower1470 TODOKIIIIIIIIII FLY AT HIGHER GAAAAAAME 6:31 Dragonian King lily have you seen the abridged movie yet with the timey travely stuff 6:31 Flower1470 NO 6:31 Dragonian King oh so i cant spoil something funny? 6:32 Flower1470 DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT BONDS BEYOND TIME 6:33 Dragonian King have you at least seen the unabridged version 6:33 Flower1470 no!! 6:33 Dragonian King oh but... why 6:34 Flower1470 That's the one with Yusei in it? 6:34 Dragonian King yeah 6:34 Flower1470 no we haven't seen that idk how many 5ds spoilers will be in it but I have listened to Shadyvox's "Stronger" and that's basically the entire plot sung so um yeah 6:38 Dragonian King oops lily guess what 7:03 Flower1470 what 7:08 Dragonian King all the spiders died 7:09 Flower1470 okay 7:13 Dragonian King also i challenge you to a duel I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE SALAMI AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED really? nothing? 7:46 Flower1470 @Peep TK30KHY7 for my wizard Natalie 7:46 Loving77 ok 7:47 Dragonian King ok 8:01 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:03 Flower1470 ooo 8:06 Dragonian King ooops 8:07 Flower1470 lol 8:41 Dragonian King lily 8:42 Flower1470 what 8:45 Dragonian King hi im bored 8:45 Flower1470 me too http://www.pointerpointer.com/ play with this I wasn't doing well a couple of hours ago until I found that and I started laughing to the point of tears 8:47 Dragonian King OMG THIS IS SO COOL 8:48 Flower1470 :D 9:11 Dragonian King lily we should make a ship for LilyxKaibaSilly 9:13 Flower1470 unrealisticshipping nodatingshipping losershipping 9:13 Dragonian King rofl 9:13 Flower1470 um thats all i got so far 9:17 Dragonian King #neverdateshipping 9:18 Flower1470 (yes) Today was Mokuba's birthday btw or did i mention that already 9:43 Dragonian King cool i should give him a present 9:45 Flower1470 Yusei's too 9:47 Dragonian King he's lame 9:47 Flower1470 pfft 10:03 Dragonian King i took mokuba to the dentist for his birthday 10:05 Flower1470 oh no i gtg see you later 10:07 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014